A Happy Ending Granted
by Gami1x2
Summary: Something horrible happens, something else horrible happens, but then something good happens. Kind of death fic, 1x2, a little violence, Heero's POV rated for language


A happy ending granted.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the show I only play with them for my own amusement.

Warnings: Sap, violence, language death of a major character (kind of), POV Heero OOC AU suggested Lemon

Pairings: 1x2

Summary: something bad happens, then something really good, read and find out peoples.

I never in my entire life would have thought this could happen to me. Me the one everyone calls the 'Perfect Soldier', the one who have been shot countless times, fallen on my head more times then I could count, has been blown up multiply times, as even set his own bones, without a single tear. How come now I cry, how come now when he needs me the most do I break down and sob like a child who is being selfish. I can feel it too, the trail of tears sliding down my face, dripping off my shin into his beautiful hair. The sting of the salty liquid in my eyes.

"Why?" I ask no one in particular. It's not like they could have given me an answer I wanted to hear. I knew why. I knew why the limp body in my arms was like this. I knew why I was crying, didn't mean I wanted to accept it. Just because I knew why everything was the way it was, didn't mean I had to fucking accept it.

Why? You might ask. Because. Because we are fucking Gundam pilots, that's why. Because we are fifteen years old terrorist with death wishes. Because out of the people who they could have chosen from our were the most fucked up and vial backgrounds they could have wished for. Parentless bastards, who have spent years around weapons and violence. Doesn't mean we don't feel, that we don't care.

I did care. I truly did. I cared for Relena, I didn't want her to get hurt. I cared for Quatre, I cared for Trowa, I cared for Wufei, I even cared for Trieze and the colonies. After all they are all humans, all living creatures, all built the same, and all meant to be able to live the lives that their gods gave them. But know I don't care. I don't care because the one person I cared for more then anyone else is gone. Dead. Laying her in my arms, while blood soaks into my pants, and shirt.

But I don't care.

A hand touched my shoulder, I react violently, a little too violently I know, but again I don't care. I shove Wufei away from me, sending him into the wet dirt. Funny, I didn't know it started to rain. I am standing know, Duo still in my arms.

"Heero please, see reason, Duo wouldn't want you too…" I know it was mean of me, but I didn't want to hear his voice. I punching him square in the jaw, as hard as I could, and still managed to keep Duo in my arms. I watch as Quatre falls into the mud as well. I know he will be okay, but right now I don't need his reason, I don't need his heart.

"Heero what are you going to do?" Trowa asked, pity he was standing far enough to be out of my reach I probably would have hurt him as well. I don't answer him, but I know what I'm going to do. And I'm going to do it right. For once in this miserable life I will do something right, for myself, for Duo.

They are smart, they stay away as I climb into my Gundam. Wing his battle damaged and nearly falling apart. But I don't care. I won't be making any more repairs on him.

"Heero stop!" Quatre yelled. I didn't respond. I powered up Wing, placing Duo safely in my lap. Without anymore thought about it I look off into the sky, changing Wing into his flight mode, and flew off. That day for the first time in my life I watched a sunrise, but I didn't enjoy it. I didn't want to enjoy it. Two minutes after eight o'clock I hit the red button on the consol of Wing.

I watched as Wing exploded, and I remember everything going black. If I did survive the explosion I did survive the fall from the earth atmosphere to the soil below.

"Heero….Heero wake up." It's his voice. I opened my eyes and look straight into his and I smile.

"You're not dead…" I breath out. Duo smiled sadly.

"I am dead Heero, and so are you." He said tracing my chin with his finger. "I was shot in the back, and you blew yourself to pulp."

"No need to be so graphic." I say which makes him laugh. I smile at that. Then I frown, wait I'm dead…but then how.

"Don't think about it too much Hee-chan." He says and leans in to kiss me. I meet in half way, wrapping my arms around him neck. My eyes close but not before seeing to large pairs of angle wings.

-----------

:D don't hate me too much. Please review if you read, it only takes a second of your time and I want to know how first POV went.

. 


End file.
